El otro superviviente del proyecto espada sagrada
by vartago
Summary: La historia trata sobre el equipo Gremory con la inclusión de un OCC llamado Soichiro Kamui. Un joven mago que siempre ha tenido trato especial con seres sobrenaturales en este caso Rias Gremory y su grupo. Y la vida narrada desde su punto de vista al incluirse en la academia por sus propias motivaciones. En esta historia este mago algo mas que solo magia..


Un extraño mundo…

Mi nombre es Soichiro Kamui a decir verdad mi historia es algo triste y muy breve, ya que no puedo contarles demasiado por mi falto conocimiento de esta. Yo fui un antiguo miembro de un oscuro proyecto de la Iglesia llamado Espada Sagrada. En él se experimentaba con niños con habilidad con la espada para ver su compatibilidad con la espada Escalibur. La mayoría no logramos resistir a las continuas torturas que se nos hicieron pasar en esos tormentosos hechos. Yo fui uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, pero a costa de ello debí renunciar a mi humanidad. Por lo que, ahora soy lo más parecido a un demonio que un humano. Actualmente soy un estudiante en Japón que será transferido a la Academia Kuoh donde según he oído también hay diversidad de seres sobrenaturales que habitan allí. He oído que ese lugar es muy frecuentado por Ángeles Caídos. Y por tanto, lo hace un buen lugar para seguir con mi investigación y así poder descubrir quién me arrebato mi humanidad y mato a todos mis amigos.

Hace algún tiempo mi futuro fue leído por una vidente la cual me dijo las siguientes palabras:

"Tu destino gira entorno a una batalla constante. Los fuegos de la venganza traerán enemigos y aliados por igual. La espada demoniaca sentenciara el juicio Carmesí. Tu destino está ligado a fuerzas blancas y rojas. Llegaras a una parte crucial de tu vida donde encontraras la verdad y con ello el fin del juicio Carmesí se llevara a cabo. Tu elección te dará a elegir entre una de estas dos fuerzas. Siete espadas marcaran tu destino. Los engranajes del destino empezaran a rotar con la ruptura de la espada de los dos filos te mostrara el camino. De las llamas un fénix resurgirá y de la debacle tu linaje emergerá… De las sombras el espíritu errante decidirá el desenlace de la batalla. Y de ella el amor o el odio son los dos caminos que la espada rota deberá tomar".

Por mucho tiempo esas palabras rondaron en mi cabeza causándome un atolladero de preguntas que hasta el día de hoy no he podido responder. Pero, hoy mi suerte da un pequeño vuelco a mi favor. Como mencionaba antes me he transferido a esta escuela privada donde según algunos contactos se me ha informado que esta está llena de extraños poderes y es por eso que me he embarcado en esta aventura para responder a mis preguntas. Aunque jamás he tomado demasiado en serio las predicciones de la vidente algo me decía que tampoco las podía pasar por alto…

Capítulo I: Un colegio normal.

Mi nombre es Soichiro Kamui, ahora me dirijo a la academia privada donde he sido transferido recientemente. La mañana estaba fría y mi uniforme no repelía la helada brisa que acompañada de una niebla ligera adornaba mi camino a la escuela. Me han dicho que en la academia hay más mujeres que hombres, ya que hasta hace algún tiempo era un colegio solo para chicas. Lamentablemente para mi suerte… Ustedes se preguntaran él porque tal vez y la razón es que no soy muy bueno para tratar con gente, en general, personalmente creo que es mi personalidad que como método de defensa tiendo a ser desconfiado de las personas a mi alrededor. Siempre ha sido uno de mis defectos. Afortunadamente en el aspecto físico no tengo demasiados problemas salvo por el hecho que soy más pequeño que el promedio, pero aparte de eso soy tan normal como cualquier otro. Aunque tal vez tengo un rostro algo afeminado. Bien al cabo de todo el trayecto llegue al colegio y debí esperar hasta que me llevaron a una clase de segundo año era un curso tranquilo y reservado. La profesora nos hizo una pequeña introducción:

- Chicos él es… nuestro compañero de ingreso. Tratando bien - dijo la profesora.

Las miradas se centraban en mi pequeña presencia en el salón. No deseaba que mi personalidad saliera en su modo defensivo. Ya había tenido problemas por ello. Tan solo quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible y esta fue mi respuesta:

- Me llamo Soichiro… Kamui… - dije con un tono algo indiferente.

Un silencio capturo a toda la clase y oí como algunas de las chicas me miraban con cierto interés así como otras no me prestaban la mínima. Sufrí de la mirada indiferente de los chicos y me fui a sentar al lado de un joven de cabellera marrón, tez blanca y ojos del mismo color. Parecía más alto que yo y al igual que el resto de la clase parece ser un humano común y corriente. El día pasó rápidamente y de lo poco que averigüe era su nombre Issei Hyoudou. Y al parecer no tenía muy buena fama entre la clase según parece es un pervertido. No preste mayor atención a los movimientos de los demás y ellos parecía generarles curiosidad aunque no más que eso. Pase luego de salir de clases por los campos de la escuela y como buen colegio privado abordaba una gran cantidad de metros cuadrados tal vez como mínimo una cuadra. En ella note una edificación antigua un aire misterioso le rodeaba y te invitaba a curiosear en ella, pero me sentí observado sin saber de dónde exactamente. Tan solo salí del lugar sin prestarle mayor importancia, sin embargo, ese lugar era algo importante en esa escuela. De camino a mi casa me topé con aquel chico llamado Ise y estaba con una chica guapa de cabello negro. Tan solo que su olor despedía una esencia a sangre humana lo que me alerto a seguirle la pista. Al parecer era una pequeña cita donde ambos iniciaban una pequeña charla:

- La he pasado muy bien. Yuma-chan – le comento el joven.

- Sí que bueno – añadió con una sonrisa – Ise. Si, ¿Te pido algo me lo concederías? – le pregunta.

- Claro – declaro muy entusiasmado.

- ¿Morirías por mí? – le dijo seriamente.

- ¿De que estas hablado Yuma-chan?- tartamudeaba Ise bastante nervioso.

- ¿No oíste? Si quieres morir – le dijo cambiando el semblante de su rostro.

La chica luego de eso hizo un dramático cambio de forma perdiendo todo su vestido y desnudándose completamente. Dejando todo a la vista, cosa que a Ise parecía agradarle. La chica se disfrazó de un traje muy revelador un hilo negro cubría lo necesario de su busto, una ropa interior del mismo color para la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Además de eso unas alas negras salieron de su espalda. Y dijo: "Serás una agradable presa". Ise estaba perplejo y no podía terminar ni sus frases de lo aterrado que estaba. La chica formo una lanza de luz en su mano de un color purpura y cuando se disponía a atravesar el estómago de Ise. Me acerque donde ellos y active una barrera de protección que impidió que aquella lanza tocara con su objetivo.

- ¿Quién esta hay? – se quejaba furibunda la chica.

- No le avergüenza matar a mi compañero sin siquiera el saber por qué – le reproche fríamente.

- Veo que tengo otro entrometido – dijo abalanzándose sobre mi persona - ¡¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos!? – exclamo tratando se asestarme un golpe con su lanza.

- Me remordería la conciencia si este chico muriese sin yo hacer nada por evitarlo – me exprese retirándome de donde ella estaba – Que brote a través de mi el aliento soldado demonio – al recitar mi hechizo expedí una poderosa energía.

- ¡Ahh! – exclamo de dolor al recibir las quemaduras provocadas por mi hechizo - ¡No se lo perdonare!, ¡Toma esto! – declaro arrojándome un millardo de lanzas que podía generar.

- Ahora yo alzo la espada del demonio – dijo materializando una espada de energía en mi mano derecha extendiendo mis dedos índice y del medio. – ¿Por qué desea matar a Ise Yuma-san? o debería decir ángel caído – me insinué a ella.

- ¡Tu!, ¿Quién demonios eres? No es posible que seas humano – exclamo ella con fiereza cesando su ataque por un momento.

- No… lo…se – conteste mirando a Ise y pronunciando – La verdad preservada deberá ser vaciada – poniendo mi mano izquierda en su rostro y noqueándole al instante.

- Bueno, eso no importa – dijo serenándose y con tono confiado – El y usted morirán aquí. Mi nombre es Reynare y soy un ángel caído quien le matará ahora mismo – dijo extendiendo sus alas y alzando el vuelo.

- Ya veo. Si ese fuese el caso ¿Por qué trata de matar a Ise? – le pregunte.

- Ese tonto posee un engranaje. Una maldita existencia que no debería existir en este mundo – se manifestó con despreciando a Ise – ¡Ya basta de charla!, ¡Ha llegado la hora de su muerte! – dijo cayendo en picada hacia donde nos encontramos creando otra lanza de luz.

- Aquí, vamos – me dije repeliendo su ataque y bloqueando el próximo.

- Eres bueno, chico… Valdrá la pena matarte – me dijo con su voz desquiciada.

La batalla prosiguió con su contra ataque materializando lanzas que me arrojaba una tras otra sin darme un respiro. Esquive las dos primeras y desvié otras tres de su trayectoria. Cree otra espada de energía en mi otra mano y así conseguí invertir la situación. Lance un golpe contra ella que resulto bloqueado por su lanza y el próximo sirvió tan solo para abrir una agujero en su guardia. Dándole una patada ella se alejó tosiendo un poco de sangre y enseguida pronuncie: "Espada de luz, saetas del cielo arrójense contra mi enemigo y destruye todo a tu paso" una gran cantidad de espadas de luz se formaron y atacándolas todas a Reynare ella se trató de proteger, pero el ataque fue certero y le dejo con heridas graves:

- Argg… - respirando agitadamente - ¿Cómo… pude per..der? – se quejaba ella.

- Tan solo márchate – me di media vuelta y tomando a Ise en mi espalda.

Salí de allí rápidamente Ise seguía a un inconsciente, pero antes de eso mire hacia arriba y grite: "No se han cansado de espiarme… Si tanto desean observarme vengan los estaré esperando". Apunte una cantidad de energía y la dispare en forma de contra hechizo. Alguien seguía mis pasos, a través de magia para rastrear. No me agradan esas tácticas, pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que no era yo quien deseaba observar, sino a Ise él era su objetivo. Mientras maquinaba todo este acertijo en mi cabeza ya había llegado a la casa de Ise y comenzó a despertar. Estaba algo somnoliento y parece que le dolía la cabeza:

- ¿Qué me paso? – me pregunto confundido.

- Nada, yo te encontré aquí tirado. Y tan solo te di una mano cuando te desmayaste – le mentí.

- Ya veo - me dijo no del todo convencido – Es mi casa – dijo tratando de recordar algo.

- Si es así nos vemos… - le dije extendiendo mi mano.

Oí como se despidió en un murmuro. Yo pensaba en el episodio de hoy con el ángel caído llamado Reynare, creo que me he metido en un rollo. Siendo honesto no creo que este sola y, a pesar que no me dio grandes problema lo más probablemente que sus compañeros vengan a terminar el trabajo que Reynare. Debía prepararme para ello y darme cuenta que podrían eventualmente buscar revancha. Yo llegue a un apartamento para allegados hay tenía unas pocas cosas que allí podía llevarme entre ellas mi única pertenencia una antigua espada llamada Apollyon es una espada de unos cuatro pies de doble filo su hoja es de color gris cobalto. Además tiene una empuñadura decorada bellamente aluminio y oro. Se me dijo que era una antigua espada demoniaca, pero esto fue lo único que se me informo. Pero sinceramente algo en mi interior me llamaba a usarle. Yo meditaba con respecto a los sucesos y para despejar un poco mi mente…

Al día siguiente…

Temprano en la mañana seguía con mi rutina ir a la academia como de costumbre y salir sin llamar la atención como fuese posible. Dado que mi apartamento no albergaba aun lo necesario para poder cocinar me vi en la necesidad de ir a comprar mi almuerzo. Desviando mi trayecto habitual pase a un pequeño negocio de barrio con todo lo necesario para salir de mi apuro. Salí rápidamente del lugar con dirección a mi escuela a la cual ya estaba algo retrasado por este trámite extra programático. Decidiéndome llegue a donde me encontré con una chica de aire distinguido captando mi atención por pocos segundos. Llevaban el uniforme de la escuela y estaba acompañada de otra chica de figura más esbelta, ambas llevaban gafas. Un aura fría les rodeaba y se mostraban muy estrictas en especial con los chicos quienes se mostraban más desordenados con su imagen. No llame mucho la atención, a pesar de eso note unas miradas frías de su parte. Pasando por mi sala encontré a Ise quien me dio una mirada algo extraña en primera instancia y luego se puso a hablar sobre el día anterior:

- Kamui-san ¿Tú eras el chico del otro día, verdad? – llamando a Motohama y Matsuda- Diles que tuve una cita con una chica llamada Yuma – se manifestaba con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿No funciono mi magia? – pensé sorprendido por mi fallo – Lo siento… no sé ¿De qué me hablas? – le conteste.

- ¿Qué? – cerro Ise perplejo ante mi negativa.

- Ise, creo que estas soñando despierto – le decía Matsuda.

- Sus fracasos le hacen ver alucinaciones – bromeo Motohama cerrando con una carcajada de ambos.

Ise se mostró decaído ante la realidad, pero como era posible que fallara de manera tan obvia. Tenía a mi favor el hecho de que Ise no era demasiado agudo, lo que no me aseguraba sacarme de grandes problemas. A mi alrededor próximo no deberían haber personas que noten mi error, sin embargo, este tal vez sea la oportunidad donde se muestren aquellas entidades que me estaban observando. No era magia común y corriente, por lo que puedo deducir que era de índole demoniaca. Por lo tanto, pronto aparecerían las verdaderas personalidades detrás de bastidores. Entonces, llegaría a conocer las potencias que están detrás de esta escuela privada. En mi cabeza rondaba con fuerza el caso de Ise como fue posible que mi hechizo fallara yo estoy seguro de que la pronunciación fue la correcta al igual que el método en uso. ¿Qué podría hacerle fallar? Entre que yo realizaba el ejercicio mental de buscar la solución correcta al problema. El tiempo inexorablemente seguía su rumbo y la clase ya había comenzado. Nos encontrábamos en la clase de literatura universal y por algún motivo. El profesor me cito:

- Kamui-kun sería tan amable de leer en voz alta el poema – pidió el profesor.

- Enseguida – me pare y al abrir la página señalada apareció el canto heroico de la batalla entre un caballero y un dragón.

- En la medida que… - recitaba el poema señalado.

No tuve complicaciones para cumplir con lo exigido. Pase mi cabeza del aula de clase a otras dimensiones donde la vida escolar no tenía mayor relación o asunto. Más bien, agotaba en mi mente el número de posibilidades que aplicaban como respuesta al caso de Ise. Al reflexionar un tiempo llegue a la conclusión que la causa más probable, no así más racional. Podía ser que Ise tuviese alguna clase de inmunidad ante mi magia. Y si así fuese de donde la obtendría… el engranaje era la clave estaba seguro de ello. Pero, no tenía pistas suficientes como para asegurar mis sospechas. Solo sabía que no era común, tan solo eso. Debía averiguar más. Y no dejar de lado lo que sucedía a mi entorno me centre en Ise para notar que más sucedía, aunque en el colegio esta parecía ser bastante normal. Escuche algo interesante antes de irme del salón quien iba pasando por las afueras era otro chico de estatura media rubio, de tez blanca, llevaba puesto el uniforme completo de la escuela y muy bien presentable. Las chicas lo llamaban: "Kiba-kun" con un ligero ápice de idolatría. Dándome cuenta en este momento, pero todas las personas de este lugar que son populares desempeñan funciones en clubes o forman parte del concejo estudiantil. Pero, eso es extraño es una característica bastante común entre seres sobrenaturales el don de la belleza, no todos claro está. ¿Sera por esto que…? Claro en este colegio siempre he sentido gran cantidad de magia… demoniaca y ese hechizo de visualización sobre Ise no fue simple casualidad. Entonces, tal como dijo ese ángel caído estas entidades están al tanto de cada uno de los movimientos de Ise. Si era de esta manera ellos querían el engranaje de Ise… ¿Por consiguiente si a Ise le ocurriese algo? Lo más lógico es que ellos harían aparición. Pensé en dejar las cosas en su cauce natural. Al salir de las clases recibí un folleto del taller de kendo y artes. Dos áreas que me agradan bastante. Yo conversaba sobre los horarios del club, su infraestructura, eventos, etc. Cosas importantes para mi decisión, por otro lado hay otro club que me llamaba la atención el de "investigación oculta". Pero, ese club al parecer no era todos los estudiantes, sino para una élite. Ya pasada la tarde me retire a mi hogar sin mayores pretensiones. Sufrí la mirada de unas jóvenes que estaban en la parte alta de la estructura, casi como un segundo piso. Una era la chica de cabello negro que vi en la mañana y otra era alguien que no había visto antes era alta o al menos eso parecía, de melena rojiza, de generosa figura, tez blanca, y llevaba el mismo uniforme de las chicas del colegio. Tan solo le ofrecí una fría mirada para luego marcharme. Entendí enseguida que ella tenía algo que ver con el hechizo de visión impuesto sobre el otro día.

- Ella debe ser su energía demoniaca es demasiado visible – pensé yo.

Luego de ese incidente pasaron dos días donde todo siguió su rumbo normal. Mis tramites con el club de kendo estaban aún vacantes a diferencia del de artes que estaba ya completo. Ise no comento nada más del tema después del acotamiento en el tema de Yuma. Lo que no sabía era que ese mismo día algo terrible ocurriría…


End file.
